


Ghosts of SHIELD

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haunting, Humor, Paranormal investigation, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret amongst those in the labs that there was definitely a ghost in the base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I WAS LATE AGAIN! But do not fear, the 13th WILL BE POSTED before midnight!!!

It was no secret amongst those in the labs that there was definitely a ghost in the base.

Nobody admitted it, of course, but Fitz knew damn well when they all heard strange shuffling out in the hall with clearly not a soul there, as could be seen through the windows, it was definitely a ghost. Simmons had taken to talking loudly over the creaks and shuffles out in the corridor whenever they were all around to hear it. 

Daisy was the one who swore up and down someone was moving her things whenever she sat them down. No matter where she put her phone or her tablet or even her _clothes_ sometimes, they ended up moved to weird places on the base. (Once, while she was in the shower, Daisy’s _bra_ had ended up hanging on the light fixture outside the bathroom.) Fitz and Mack were watching TV one night and they had paused it to get up and go get food when they heard strange footsteps _in the room behind them_ when there was nobody here. Even Bobbi and Hunter swore up and down that there was a strange shadow outside the gym one night that disappeared into a _wall_.

It was Daisy who came to Fitz a few days before Halloween with an idea.

“Fitz, you have equipment that can sense ghosts, right?” she asked, and he frowned. “I mean like, electrical fields and remember the ghost thing on the Bus that time? Maybe it’s other dimensions like that! You’ve gotta have something that can sense stuff after that!”

Fitz narrowed his eyes. “And if I do?” he asked and she threw her arms up.

“Yessss! I knew it!” She clapped. “We’re gonna find that damn ghost once and for all!”

Mack raised his head, eyes wide. “Oh man, really? Good, cause it stole one of my sweatshirts the other day and now I can’t find it.”

Fitz frowned. “Sure that wasn’t me?” he asked, and Mack shook his head.

“Nah, the orange one, you always steal the red one,” he said and Fitz nodded.

“True.” He tapped his chin then grinned. “Yeah, let’s do this. I say we invite Simmons too,” he said, and Daisy nodded.

“Totally. Mack, you in?”

Mack gave her a flat look. “Yeah, like I’m getting in on _ghost hunting_. I’ll leave that to y’all,” he said, and Fitz just grinned teasingly when Mack started to leave.

“Mack’s scared of ghosts,” he announced, and Mack flipped him off over his shoulder just before turning the corner. Fitz looked at Daisy and nodded. “I’m in. Let’s get to planning,” he said and she clapped excitedly in anticipation.

~

Every one of them had on headlamp cameras and tablets showing both the infrared, regular, and heat sensing feeds side by side so they could record anything they came across the night they set out investigating. They had warned the rest that they needed complete lack of interference, so the others all thought they had important experiments running, which gave them an excuse to go to all areas of the base without people looking at them oddly.

The first stop was outside the labs. They spent a solid hour walking up and down the halls, asking the ghost for a sign of their presence, asking about why they were there, asking if they could do anything to help the ghost find peace, everything. Nothing spectacularly spooky happened, though Daisy did claims he saw something odd on the thermal imaging part of the screen once.

Their next stop was the hallway with the bunks, and that was where things started getting scary. 

It started off the same as the corridor near the labs but quickly it became apparent that they were not alone. They didn’t dare split up for fear of A) contaminating the evidence by getting in each other’s way on accident, and B) being eaten by a ghost.

(Daisy’s words, Fitz said to the camera to put it on record.)

Because they were all still together, and everybody else was away from the bunks, the unmistakable sound of a door slamming down the hallway full of empty bedrooms was most definitely unusual. They turned around and rushed that way, hoping to get a shot of whatever or whoever it was, only when they got to that end of the hall – a dead end – a door _at the other end_ slowly creaked open. When they headed back that way, they found that it was Fitz’s room that was open. When they entered the room (See, Daisy and Jemma shoved Fitz in ahead of them), they saw _Mack’s orange sweatshirt_ lying on his bed.

Fitz crept closer and picked up the sheet of paper laying atop the sweatshirt that had only one word on it in dark red ink (at least he hoped it was ink). “‘Soon’? What’s soon?” he asked fearfully.

Daisy’s eyes flew wide and she snatched the letter. “SOON?! Oh Shit we’re all gonna die!” she said, and just before Simmons could say something, the bedroom door slammed behind them. All three of them jumped and screamed and nearly dove over the bed, hiding in the space between the bed and the wall on the far side, only peeking over the top when they realized nothing was coming to get them. 

After a moment of pants-wetting horror, they all slowly got up and Fitz was once again shoved to the front to go to the door. “Please don’t eat me, Mr. Ghost. I’m skinny and pale, I’m sure I don’t taste well.” He swallowed hard as he grabbed the door handle, and then ripped it open, raising his tablet like a bludgeon just in case.

There was nothing in the hallway.

They finally headed back out into the hall, looking around carefully, only to barely make it out when all the lights in the hallway went out and they each let out an almighty scream before Daisy yelled, “NOPE! I’M OUT!” and took off sprinting towards the light at the end of the corridor.

Fitz and Simmons followed her immediately.

~

Coulson heard screams echoing throughout the base just as May slid through the secret passage in his office wall. “Your doing?” he asked, and she just grinned, holding up a red marker.

“It was just too easy to not.”


End file.
